RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia
All users who want to enlist in Runescape - BoA may add their name to either the "Defenders" or "Attackers of Asgarnia" subsection. Anyone who wants to play as an officer for the Asgarnian Marine Corps must be approved by Chiafriend12 at his talk page, or at this page's talk page. Rules *Posts must abide by wiki rules. *All posts must be at least one paragraph. *Please use easy-to-read grammar and spelling in your posts. If there is a mistake someone else may fix it for you. *There cannot be more than 3 clans defending Asgarnia at once. *An opposing force also cannot have more than 3 clans. *Chiafriend12 is the primary commander of the Asgarnian Marine Corps. *After 19:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC), role-players cannot act out of other role-players' characters or kill off characters of other role-players without the role-player's permission. *Do not post twice in a row. If you want to add more, but you are the most recent poster, just add onto your own post. Defenders of Asgarnia # of the Asgarnian Marine Corps #Emos Talk to me #Earthere #-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 18:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Attackers of Asgarnia # # Force composition Asgarnia Asgarnian Marine Corps *200 F2P and P2P level 30+ clan members *F Battalion **F Company **R Company *S Battalion *T Company The Tjmp'hlckhms Order *120 non-worldly level 65+ clan members Rebel Paladins *100 F2P and P2P clan members Enemy Legion of Skaroth *1,000 P2P level 70+ clan members The Smhkclh'pmjt Order *430 non-worldly level 65+ clan members Characters Chiafriend12 *Character: Mcwhite81 **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Falador **Status: Active **Rank: King (General of the Army/"5 Star General") *Character: Demansio **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Falador **Status: Active **Rank: Knight (Second Lieutenant) *Character: Tumarrin **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Lower Asgarnia **Status: Active **Rank: Junior Marine (Private First Class) *Character: Wonsburry **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Lower Asgarnia **Status: Active **Rank: White Knight (First Lieutenant) *Character: Yansio **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Mining Guild **Status: Active **Rank: Line Sergeant (Sergeant Major) More characters to be decided as the story progresses. Jigo22 *Character: Paladar. **Affiliation: Rebel Paladins. **Location: The Wilderness. **Status: Active. **Rank: Leader. The evil dude *Character: Nazaratol **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Falador **Status: Active **Rank: Decoy Leader *Character: Cyranus-Fel-Fotch-Pasameer-Day-Slitheen **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Falador **Status: Active **Rank: Mercenary *Character: Private Tarikto **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Port Sarim **Status: Deceased **Rank: Private *Character: The Dalek Masters (Cult of Skaro) **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Port Sarim, Burthorpe (Thay) **Status: Active **Rank: Secret leaders *Character: Kalgar **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Falador **Status: Active **Rank: Warrior *Character: The Judoon **Affiliation: Legion of Skaroth **Location: Taverley **Status: Active **Rank: Interplanetary Police thugs More characters to be decided. Emosworld *Character: Elmo **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Falador and Taverly **Status: Active **Rank: Line Sergeant (Sergeant Major) Abyssal *Character: Xtehtank67 **Affiliation: Asgarnian Marine Corps **Location: Duel Arena recovery room **Status: Wounded **Rank: Lieutenant (White Knight) Ugozima *Character: Former Grand Lugal his Grace Ultimate Ruler Alpha and Omega King of All Kings Mll'kh Vrkn (Malk Var-kan) **Affiliation: The Smhkclh'pmjt Order **Location: Heaven, idiot **Status: Dead =0 **Rank: Former Grand Lugal his Grace Ultimate Ruler Alpha and Omega King of All Kings (Smhkclh'pmjt Order) *Character: Über Omnipotent Ruler of All Conquester of 8 Worlds Arsonist of Burthorpe Tn'tw Jtrt (Ten-twah Jet-art) **Affiliation: The Smhkclh'pmjt Order **Location: The charred remains of Burthorpe **Status: Tired, but still kicking **Rank: Über Omnipotent Ruler of All Conquester of 8 Worlds Arsonist of Burthorpe (The Smhkclh'pmjt Order) = Role-play = 1 McWhite sat down in his chair in the White Knights' Castle while watching a platoon of his clan do drills in the courtyard in the center of the castle. He watched for a long while. So long that the platoon went for a jog around Falador, and came back. They did some more drills, then took a break. The commander of the platoon walked into the castle. He eventually made his way to McWhite. "That's the last platoon of F Battailion that had drills scheduled for today." the Line Captain informed. "Is there any other tasks needed to be done, sir?" McWhite stood up, out of his chair and turned around. "Yeah, go find Knight Damansio. I need to tell him something." The Line Captain stood at attention and saluted. The clank of his white armor made McWhite cringe. The officer left, and McWhite got back to sitting down, watching the platoon members talk to each other. 06:13, 14 October 2007 (UTC) 2 A Group of assassins passed in front of the gate of the encampment, They turned and when they saw the insignia, they started running, that insignia, the same insignia that Paladar wore as a pendant, the assassins knew that that insignia meant death for them, they had been killing and robbing all day, and the Rebel Paladins didn't liked much killers, bad luck for them that they were spotted by the vigilant eye of Paladar, fast as a thunder, he got in front of them, nothing could do the Dragon Daggers of the assassins against the strength and rapidness of his Spear, imbued with the power of the thunders, and they were riddiculized in front of the whole Paladin army, the Spear cut their clothes, and they were in their underwear, watching their Rune Armour thrown in the black floor ; "Haha... Death is too good for you!" replied Paladar as he took their possessions, while he said "Who robs the robbers is surely a good person", the embarrassed assassins ran , crying, as all the army shouted " N00BS! ". After all the laughs, Paladar turned serious and began talking: "It was pretty good what we did today, but its time to do our monthly trip to my Falador house, we must assure everything is all right in there, pack now and we leave immediately".-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 18:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC) 3 Sir Amik was sitting at his throne in Falador. He sighed. Rumours of the arising army to attack Asgarnia has worried him so much. He had recently acquired the services of the Asgarnian Marine Corps to defend his kingdom. There was a knock at the door. A fat knight entered. "Sir Amik, the enemy has moved. In fact, one has already infiltrated the castle. But before you raise the alarm, i have something to show you" The knight removed his helmet, and there was a zip. He opened the zip, and a blue light was flashing in the room. Sir Amik looked in sheer terror. The knight was now a think skin suit, with a big, bulging green monster left with Sir Amik. The monster lunged at Sir Amik, and held him high in the air. "Cyranus-Fel-Fotch-Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your services, NOT! The Legion of Skaroth will attack the city and leave in victory, then the whole world will fall. And it is your own fault, Sir Amik. You didn't listen to the rumours until it was confirmed by your damn guards. If you had then, the world would be safe, but no, you just had to act like some snobby king and ignore the major threat. Sir Amik Varze, your time of life is up" The Slitheen squeezed, as Sir Amik breathed his last. Sir Amik fell lifeless. The alien got out a pen and started scribbling on the walls, a message it seems. The mysterious writing on the wall. The Slitheen disappeared to hide inside the castle. His killing spree has only just started. Arnie 19:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) 4 Was sitting in his chair for a bit longer until Knight Demansio came in. "You needed me, sir?" McWhite stood up, turned around, then sat on his knees backwards in the chair. "Yeah. Your platoon is ordered to head over to the Goblin Village to check on how things are doing. "Yes, sir." Demansio saluted, and headed into the courtyard. His platoon was the one that had been training earlier. "Platoon, fall out! A march to Goblin Village will happen in 10 minutes! Gather armor and weapons. Meet here back in less than eight." The platoon all got up and put on their armor. Some headed to be bank to pick up runes, arrows, or armor they had deposited earlier. McWhite was watching the platoon prepare for the march when a new recruit came in. "Sir! Sir!" "Yes Page?" McWhite was confused why the Page was exclaiming so much. "Sir Amik Varze is missing!" the Page was freaking out. "What do you mean?" "He's not where he normally is, and there's also some writing on the wall!" McWhite followed the Page to the other side of the castle to where the writing is. McWhite saw it, and read it aloud, "'For the best shields in Asgarnia, go to Cassie's shield store!' What? Is this the writing?" "Oh, no. Sorry sir. It's that writing." The Page pointed to the writing down the hall. He walked down to it and read it aloud, "'Asgarnia will crumble to the Skaroth'!" There was some mumbling on the floor above. The Page and McWhite headed up the stairs, hoping it was Amik. To their luck, it was! McWhite saw that Amik was going to die soon, so he let out a really loud call, "Lunar! Get a lunar mage up here right now! We need a lunar immediately!" A lunar magician came up, and used their "Heal group" spell to save Amik. "What's your name?" "Junior Marine Tumarrin, sir." the lunar mage responded. "Okay Tumarrin," McWhite ordered, "tele him to Taverley. There's a field hospital there." The lunar mage tele-othered Sir Amik Varze to the field hospital. The Clan Leader then told Tumarrin that it would be good to teleport there also, to make sure he gets medical attention. Tumarrin did as told, and teleported. 21:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) 5 The fat knight was extremely annoyed at the news of Sir Amik's amazing recovery. He got to his communications device and contacted Nazaratol. "I killed him, but someone healed him and sent him to the town of druids" "For Zamorak's sake! Don't worry, you stay in the castle. The masters won't be very pleased. I will send someone to exterminate Sir Amik, the white knights and ALL lunar mages. Over and out" But someone was eavesdropping. Private Kiril'sustaroth. The young knight ran, but the fat knight revealed his alter ego as a monster, and ran after the private. The Slitheen overpowered the private and sliced him up. The young private was hung on the wall, to be discovered. ---- Sir Amik was surrounded by lunar mages, casting spells on him continuously. Sir Amik remembered his attack, and shared it with the mages and the Corps in his tent. They were shocked, but hell was yet to come. A scream filled the air. Two more. The druids were dead on the floor. A strange creature was advancing on Sir Amik's tent. It screamed "EXTERMINATE!" and a flash of blue light fired. The lunar mages were killed. So were the white knights and the Corps in the tent. Another Sergeant shot an arrow at the creature, but couldn't pierce its armour. The sergeant and his platoon fell to the floor. Massacres all round. Sir Amik was going to undergo a second death. "What the hell are you? Evil tin can?" "I. AM. A. DALEK!" BANG. Arnie 20:13, 17 October 2007 (UTC) 6 McWhite was trying to calm the page down when Tumarrin came back. "Sir! Sir!" McWhite was wondering why Tumarrin wasn't in Taverley. "Why aren't you in Taverley?" "We went under attack!" "By who?" "The Legion of Skaroth!" The junior marine was scared. Very scared. "What should we do, sir?" McWhite thought for a bit. "Tell R Company and S Battalion to move 70% of their men to reinforce the Falador-Taverely area. Also, tell the officers of the units to distribute salmon and potions to every soldier." "Yes, sir." Tumarrin teleported away. McWhite remembered that the platoon was heading into possible Skorath area. He also remembered that they were going to leave in less than a minute. He rushed down and through the castle to the courtyard. They were not there. They had already left. He then rushed over to the Northern exit of Falador. They were no more than 10 meters out side of the city. "Platoon! Halt!" The platoon stopped. "Fall back to this exit on the double!" The platoon double-timed it back to the city gate. Knight Demansio walked up to McWhite. "Why are we stopped, sir?" "The Skorath attacked Taverley. We need every man to defend Taverley and Falador rather than doing a patrol." He looked at the soldiers of the platoon. "Marines! Listen up!" The marines payed attention to him. "I want the archers and non-lunar mages of this platoon to get atop the city walls immediately. I then want the city gates closed, and only opened when a marine outside of the city says the password. After the doors are closed, I want a 5 feet deep, 3 feet wide and 20 feet long trench dug up for a platoon of S Battalion to use." The marines got to work with the three tasks ordered to them. Demansio was a bit miffled. "Sir, why are you ordering my platoon?" "Because I need you somewhere else. Come with me." McWhite and the officer started heading towards the Mining Guild. 21:44, 17 October 2007 (UTC) 7 All entrances to Falador were sealed up, and the walls and gates were raised. Nothing could get in. Or could they? There was no gigantic forcefield over the city. Nazaratol had all the 1,000 members of his army leave Goblin Village and march towards Falador. The footsoldiers (Zamorakian warriors, mages, rangers, ogres, goblins and related things) were being shot down by the archers of the marine corps. But then the dragons descended, flying onto the city battlements and burned the defenders. Demons and dragons then fell from the sky inside the city. All the footsoldiers burst down the gates, and hell was loose. The citizens were being butchered. There wasn't enough marine corps to defend. They needed allies, yet fast. Cyranus-Fel-Fotch-Pasameer-Day-Slitheen had murdered every white knight, marine corp and player in the castle. His great hide was scarred, yet no fatal wounds. Yet no one discovered his weakness; vinegar. He smiled. He wondered to the balcony, pondering about his new dominion. The "masters" had promised him what was left of Falador, and enslave the survivors. The Legion of Skaroth was heading towards victory in Falador. There wasn't enough time to evacuate the adventurers and citizens of the city. The Slitheen started pin pointing in its head where to have an arms factory. ---- "The masters.....when will they join the victory?" asked a curious Zamorakian. "They are planning to take the rest of Asgarnia, just the four of them. Apparently, this world is too primitive to even scratch the polycarbide and dalekanium of the masters armour" Nazaratol replied. They laughed maniacally. McWhite and Demansio were listening. They charged, swords poised. Nazaratol teleported, as the Zamorakian warrior with two swords swung at Demansio, leaving his armour ripped to shreds. Arnie 14:46, 18 October 2007 (UTC) 8 McWhite pulled Demansio backwards. The sound of scratching metal of the knight's shredded armour gave the leader a nasty headache. "Knight! When I say 'come with me' that does not mean 'try to take them on by yourself'! Now come, we must get to the Mining Guild!" Knight Demansio didn't want to go as he was ordered. He wanted to avenge his platoon that has fallen. As he ran with his commanding officer he looked back to count the dead. He counted ten dead marines on the ground, none in the trench, as it wasn't finished, and then added the ten on the ground with the seven he saw die on the city wall. He got 17. There was 20 marines in his platoon including him. That meant two other platoon members were alive. A squad from east Falador met up with McWhite as they passed the Eastern bank and headed to the Mining Guild. The line sergeant from the squad asked, "What do we do, sir?! If we attack casualties will be immense!" "Follow me or your squad will be killed, Sergeant. That's what to do." McWhite told. The seven-man group headed into to the ladders that go down into the Mining Guild. The usual group of dwarfs that would say marines without 60 or more of a mining level cannot enter were not there. "Head down everyone." Every started heading down the ladders. In the Mining Guild, there was a platoon of some 25 marines that were oblivious to what was going on above ground. McWhite turned around to the squad they met up with and said, "You guys watch the ladders. Make sure nothing gets in." Demansio walked over to a senior sergeant that was talking to what was most likely a marine from his squad. "Sergeant," he started, "Where may I ask is the commanding officer for this platoon?" The sergeant pulled up the visor of his steel full helmet. "After White Knight Wonsburry left, It's been Line Sergeant Yanso." He pointed to another sergeant across the pit of coal rocks. Demansio started to walk over to Line Sergeant Yanso. "Wait. I have a question." "Yes, Sergeant?" "Is it true? Are the rumors true about th battle above?" Demansio paused. "Yes." He started walking over to Yansio. He was sitting against the wall with his two-handed sword and medium helmet on the ground. When he noticed an officer was walking towards him, he made a scurry to put on his helmet and stand at attention. "Don't worry," he assured, "you don't have to stand at attention." "Thank goodness." Yansio said out of relief. "What do you need, sir?" "I need to know where your officer is." Knight Demansio looked around. "Well, sir," The sergeant didn't really know how to say it. "White Knight Wonsburry left to go buy some steel pickaxes as ordered by our White Knight Captain some 45 minutes ago. He hasn't come back. A page went out to try to find him, but he came back after searching the Dwarven mines for 20 minutes." The knight sighed. "Well put on your armour and get the platoon ready for battle." Yansio was astounded. "What? My platoon? Battle?" "Yes. The Legion of Skorath attacked us some 10 minutes ago, and some one-third of F-Company is dead. And since your officer is either AWOL or MIA, you're the leader of this platoon. I need everyone with their armour on, and ready for battle." ---- Tumarrin ran to the lord of all of S Battalion. "Sir! Sir!" The lord turned around. "What is it?" "King McWhite ordered that 70% of S Battalion and R Company are to move up to reinforce the Falador-Taverley area. The Skorath may have or already attacked!" Tumarrin relayed. "Copy that." The lord turned around to the captains of the battalion. "You, you, you, you." He pointed at two knight captains and two line captains. "Get your units to reinforce Falador. And you," He pointed at an executive line captain. "Get your unit up to Taverley on the double!" The lord turned to Tumarrin. "Now go, go and tell R Company this too." 19:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC) 9 Meanwhile, someone in the city, shouted that something was going wrong, every citizen went to the gate, and they looked all those things coming over, at one sight, Paladar ordered to his army to garrison everyone in their houses and come back to make a formation and fight, he went to the castle to see if anyone could help, he went throught the stairs to find somebody, he crashed with the lord, "huh? Paladar? What do you want" the lord said, "We are being attacked, I'm afraid..." Paladar replied, "I'm aware of that and we will send four units to defend the city" said the lord, "Ok i will go back and fight among them with my army" said Paladar while standing up and cleaning his attack cape. ---- The formation was set and ready for the battle, then the White Knights came, The Skaroth came closer even more, the fight was about to start, and the White Knights were still joking about Paladar's army because they only wore a cloth pendant that covered their chest and no armour, they just didn't payed attention and kept waiting until the scourge arrived.-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 00:26, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 10 Tumarrin ran over to the Executive Line Captain of R Company. "Executive Line Captain!" The Executive Line Captain put his sword on his holster and looked towards Tumarrin. "What?" "King McWhite is ordering you to move 70% of your forces up reinforce Falador and Taverley." Tumarrin said, out of breath from his running. The Executive Line Captain turned a bit to his left, towards his platoon leaders. "Platoon leaders!" They stood at attention. "1st and 2nd platoons are to move up to Falador, and 3rd to Taverley, on the double!" The Knights and White Knights started walking to their platoons to bark orders to move out. ---- Two minutes, that felt like 30, passed in the Mining Guild. Everyone was in their armour, ready for battle. It was quiet until, "McWhite! Someone's coming down the ladder!" called out the Line Sergeant from the squad that met up with King McWhite above ground. McWhite could only walk some four feet before the man in white was at the bottom of the ladder. "Uprehand him!" he ordered to the squad at the ladder. They uprehanded him without struggle. "Lay off!" he called, "Lay off, will ya'?" Yansio saw the event from across the pit. "That's White Knight Wonsburry!" he called out to get them to not think he's a Skorath or anything. The Line Sergeant from across the room ran over to the White Knight. "Where the Heck were ya' Wonsburry?!" 01:36, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 11 It was an easy victory for the Skaroth. The demons, dragons, undead, goblins and Zamorakians were combating the rebel paladins and marine corps, overpowering them. Cyranus Slitheen saw someone climb into the Mining guild. The alien followed, and took a unit of demons with him. The demons blocked all exits, and were trying to find any people hiding in the tunnels. Cyranus Slitheen had just eaten a dwarf. He spoke to another dwarf. "We do not believe in surrender. We will fight to the very death, stupid small human. Theres no honour in surrender. We Raxacoricofallapatorians enjoy the battle and the hunt. Humans are disgraceful things. My masters have give me permission to use this" The Slitheen held up a strange device. Th dwarf shouted "We surrender, we cannot get any more casualties. We will let ourselves be enslaved, so spare our lives. Anyhow, what the hell is that!" "Pitiful human. I might spare your head and use it as a trophy! The rest of this damned world will suffer. The desert goes, the swamp land goes, and the city of...Rock, is it? Bah, never mind. This is a hacking system. It hacks into the software of the interplanetary police, the Judoon. Guess what, Im gonna order them to disintegrate the rest of RuneScape" Cyranus was about to press the button, when a dwarf shot an arrow at it, as it flew into the air. The dwarves charged, but the demons also charged. A dwarf found the device, but Cyranus lifted him up, stole the device and threw the dwarf across the mine. The Slitheen is about to unleash armageddon onto the world.... One dwarf runs out. Alive. He is about to warn the corps of the en-masse. Arnie 14:21, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 12 Just as White Knight Wonsburry was climbing down the ladder, a really strong lad, named Elmo, was smoking a cigarette and half-turning-mad next to some mithril rocks until a White Knight Omle which had equal rank as Elmo, came to tell him to stop smoking. "Why the heck are you smoking? The whole wide RuneScape 2 is in trouble!" Omle roared. "I know - and quite frankly - I don't give a darn." Elmo asked. "Some monster is trying to unleash evil onto this whole world! Why don't you care!" "We're all gonna die anyway, there are only a few of us remaining..." Elmo muttered. "KNIGHTS!," Omle roared "that includes you Elmo." "We need a plan!!" Omle continued. As soon as the word plan was heard, a majority of the White Knights swore. "Do you want to stay here and let RuneScape 2 fall apart, or go ahead and at least try to prevent RuneScape 2 from falling?" Elmo roared. "What the heck, Elmo, you back up? Good." Omle snapped. "We do not have enough rescources to plan anything at all, as half your minds have seemed like they have gone to sleep. So what we'll have to do is to climb up and fight ourselves. May our god and may luck be on our side...." And so, they decided to infiltrate Falador through reverse, and went out of the door instead of the ladder, fighting all kinds of monsters such as King scorpions before finally getting to the north entrance of Falador.... Emos Talk to me 20:40, 19 October 2007 (UTC) 13 "I went to buy the ten steel pickaxes, when Line Captain told me to go and stand guard on the North-East corner of the city wall." Wonsburry tried to explain while panting. "I met up with a squad of archers. Then the Skorath attacked that part of the wall. A guy from Demansio's platoon came running across the city wall to help us. After the killed all the Skorath only me and the guy from Demansio's platoon was left." Demansio charged up to Wonsburry, not in an offensive or attacking manner, but in a manner of urgency. "Where is he? Where did the archer from my platoon go?!" White Knight Wonsburry was startled by the Knight's loudness. "I don't know." "You don't know?!" "I said I don't know! After everyone was dead I saw the squad meet up with you and McWhite. I tried to follow, but some marines were fighting some invaders in the Eastern square. I then realized that I forgot my battleaxe at the wall. If I went back I would've been noticed by the Skorath, and most likely killed. Once the Skorath killed the marines that were fighting them, they walked off somewhere. That's when I came running over, and entered the Mining Guild." Wonsburry finished his true and dangerous story that happened. Demansio turned around to McWhite. "Sir, I'll be right back." He then dashed to the ladder, and started climbing. McWhite was confused. Why would someone go out the Hellish battlefield that was occurring above on their own? "Where are you going, Knight?" "I said I'll be right back!" Demansio reached the top of the ladder and ran off somewhere. Wonsburry was both astounded to see that very dangerous action, and was also confused to why someone would do that. "What the Hell?" Moments that seemed like multiple minutes turned into seconds that seemed like hours while the marines in the Mining Guild were waiting for a corpse to fall down the ladder, or Demansio to return with his only surviving platoon member. 01:05, 21 October 2007 (UTC) 14 Nazaratol found his way back into Falador, sharing the blood shed. He was pleased. Victory is his. But his communications device bleeped. "Port Sarim has fallen to the masters. Port Sarim is destroyed, no hope of rebuilding it." Nazaratol laughed most evilly. He wandered into the Mining Guild. ---- Private Tarikto watched in horror, as Port Sarim had exploded. The true masters of the Skaroth were soaring up above. Tarikto had realized the terrible truth about these creatures. He had to send a message to McWhite, his leader. He wrote down; Dear McWhite, leader of the Asgarnian Maroine Corps, Port Sarim has fallen. It has no hope of being rebuilt. Nazaratol isn't the true master of the Skaroth. Flying monsters are! But there is a terrible secret about these things; they are called Daleks. They are nothing i have ever seen. They can fly without wings! Impossible! Their hide is metal, making them some sort of machine/ living creature hybrid. But they do not originate on RuneScape. They captured me and told me the truth. Aliens are real, and the Dalek masters are aliens! They can kill in one blast, thats what happened to Sir Amik Varze in Taverley. If you recieve this message, don't reply, as i will be dead soon. Private Tarikto He strapped the message to a carrier pigeon and sent in the direction of Falador. He cried. The Daleks found him. He died trying to save the world. Arnie 08:17, 22 October 2007 (UTC) 15 Tumarrin, the now very veterenized lunar magician was marching into Falador with a platoon from R Company. He saw the explosion from the direction of Port Sarim. The once mighty and important city for trade and commerce had been destroyed without much effort. "Crap!" He yelled at the sight and sound of the explosion. People all among the ranks started talking and exclaiming. "What the Hell?" "Sarim has fallen!" "What happened to S Battalion?!" The White Knight in charge of the platoon that Tumarrin was marching along started to lay out an order. "Marines! We need to find any survivors, and try to kill the bloody Skaroth who's now burning down Port Sarim!" The Marines started to cheer. They charged with their officer into the blazing city. Tumarrin didn't charge in. He knew it was a vary bad mistake that the officer had made. He started to march with other platoon that now started to double-time it to the Southern entrance to Falador. Once they arrived they met moderate resistance from Skaroth guards. The platoon over powered them and killed them, though it was not necessarily a victory. The Skaroth took three deaths, while the platoon took five deaths and three wounded. At the time that the Skaroth were killed off, the 70% of S Battalion finally reached the entrance Falador. "What are you guys doing here?" the commanding oficer asked, "Go! Move into Falador!" The group of marines started cautiously walking. They saw a carrier pigeon heading towards the Mining Guild. They decided to follow it. 21:55, 22 October 2007 (UTC) 16 The Slitheen had enslaved the remaining dwarves. It used dead bodies as its throne and even a foot rest. The Slitheen's bulging fat was slouching over its legs. "My ship is buried on this planet. You must retrieve it before i launch the doomsday device so i can escape this hell hole." "Where is your ship?" Kalgar the demon asked. "It crash landed here, somewhere in that Barbarian Village. Damn! I hope they havent bashed it to pieces, because if they have...." The Slitheen was drunk. 10 barrels of beer were empty. It got up and swaggered. "Yerrrrr red beast, gets me beer, on ze double." Kalgar came back with a glass of beer. The Slitheen gulped it down, and got out a strange device. "i once went to this human planet called Earth, nearly blew it up with the rest of the family. They are gone now. They were slaughtered by a Doctor. I picked up this device. They call it an MP3 player. It can store music and sounds in a tiny little box. It even has speakers, so everyone can hear it." "Quite intriguing, Cyranus" "Ere, lets put this in" The song In the End was playing. All of Asgarnia could hear it. "Now, as the marine corps battle, this song will break their spirits even more" They both laughed. Arnie 08:23, 24 October 2007 (UTC) 17 Meanwhile, in western Asgarnia, the ground began to shake. So hard, in fact, that several buildings in Taverley crumbled to dust. Underneath White Wolf Mountain, the dwarven tunnel was collasped, therefore destroying the last connection with Kandarin. Suddenly, a very tall man arose from a rupture in the ground, leading with him scads of other, uniformed men towards Taverley. "Today!" the man screamed, "This miserable little realm falls to the J'kllmshp! We shall rule this 'Gaelanore' with an iron fist! And any miserable little opposer who gets in our way will be killed! This is our day! Lugal F'grhmjk! Recite the code of honor!" General F'grhmjk replied, "Yes, Grand Lugal Vrkn. With my hands I fight for the honor of my realm. With my feet I tread on our graceful land. With my mind I think of our realm's grace. Hand, foot, mind, the three tools of faith. With them I assist my realm!" "Everything seems to be in order then. Today, this piddly village. Tomorrow, 'Gaelanore'!" Vrkn hollered. The citizens of Taverley were left sweating in their sleep. ---- Back at the Mining Guild, as the Skaroth swarmed overhead, McWhite sat in his chair, pondering the devastating loss of Port Sarim, not to mention Tarikto. One of his knights appeared on the stairs and said, "Sir, you have a message from Taverley." McWhite quickly skimmed the letter, and this is what it read: Dear McWhite, Today massive earthquakes were reported near Taverley. Citizens worried. Several buildings crumbled. Citizens want temporary mobilization of troops in Taverley. Godspeed, Private Telen. McWhite then wrote back: Dear Telen, Focusing troops on Skaroth. No time. Suspecting invasion. Essentially, McWhite. t3h Ugozima 23:42, 26 October 2007 (UTC) 18 The Cult of Skaro were about to take control of this planet, and rebuild the Dalek Empire using the humans and other creatures. The Time War had devastated the Daleks, leaving the Cult the only four in existence. They had found a doomsday device, which they gave to a Slitheen joining the Skaroth. Yet Marine Corps and Paladins weren't the only problems. Dalek Jast burst into a hut, all that remains of Port Sarim, where the Cult had been plotting. "Otherworldy lifeforms detected! In the town the humans call Taverley! We must exterminate!" Dalek Sec rotated. He was the Black dalek, and the leader of the Cult. "Dalek Thay will investigate!" "Affirmative!" Dalek Thay hovered away, in the direction of Taverley. He passed Falador, where surviving archers and mages aimed. This merely annoyed Thay, and Thay went in for mass extermination. The bodies piled high on Falador, or its ruins. Thay went to Taverley, where it spied on a strange army. Arnie 08:48, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 19 As Vrkn led his army toward Taverley, a stange, metallic being flew overhead. "Quick, warriors! Alpha-negative!" Vrkn screamed. Suddenly, bursts of green flame shot from their hands toward the being, who suddenly fell from the sky and landed in a city in the north. "G'wwn! We are the victors!" Vrkn hollered. Sure, that being was down for the count, but he lay in the north plotting his next attack. But, on the not-so-good flipside, Vrkn had reached Taverley! "Warriors, Delta-neutral!" Vrkn barked. Gusts of blue air shot forward from their hands, and wiped out every single building in Taverley. The Smhkclh'pmjt Order had taken Taverley. But the druids were hiding beneath the ground. "Troops!" Vrkn barked, once again, "To that northern town! Our orren friend is about to get a suprise visit..." Ugozima 12:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 20 Dalek Thay was unharmed, but extremely furious (this is the angriest time a Dalek has been). "Those god damn beasts are even worst than humans! They will be exterminated!" Thay contacted the rest of the Cult. Dalek Sec listened to Thay's story, and reacted. "The processing must begin, and exterminate the !*@!ing @!*~#es! The humans can wait!" Sec contacted Cyranus. The Slitheen answered. "The doomsday device must be activated. But concentrate it on the Taverely-Burthorpe area!" "What about the rest of the sorry planet?" "They can wait. Some new friends just popped by." "You're expressing emotion there, chief. Is that the Dalek-way?" "Errrr....obey me!" The Slitheen and his demonic unit went to the surface. The war was raging on, and Mcwhite looked on. The Slitheen activated the device. "Here comes the drums. The drums. The end of the world. Sorry, lives wasted on making fires, fishing fish, cutting trees and crap like that. Tah-tah!" The Slitheen giggled maniacally. ---- The Judoon recieved a transmission. It read; Go to RuneScape, in the 3rd Dimensia, the Jagex Nebula. Arrest and apprehend all those who don't fit category Dalek, category Raxacoricofallapatorian and category Skaroth. Concentrate your troops on the Taverley-Burthorpe area. Here is a map of the planet. Gather your fleet. They are criminals. Execute everyone in that area who dont fit our categories. The Judoon gathered their fleets, and headed towards the Jagex Nebula. They landed in Taverley two minutes later. They primed their laser guns, their battle armour and put new batteries in their scanners. A war between two alien armies were about to clash, with the RuneScapians caught in the middle. Familiar? The Judoon landed, with their ships so tall they could be seen by all of Asgarnia. The Judoon marched, towards the other alien threat to RuneScape. Dalek Thay, from a distance, took advantage of this awkward moment for Vrkn, and started to sniper him. Just missed. Thay sniped a lot at Vrkn's army, withouyt being noticed. The Judoon leader took his helmet off. It was like a rhino. "Justice will be served. Category: Stupid, ugly retards!" All the Judoon started laughing, then they shot wildly. Vrkn and his army retaliated. Arnie 17:41, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 21 "ATTACKKKKK FOR THE SAKE OF G'WWN ATTTTTTACK!" screamed Vrkn over his army, instantly becoming hoarse. Then he screamed "ALPHA POSITIVE! ZETA NEGATIVE! BETA NEGATIVE! OMEGA NEUTRAL! DELTA POSITIVE! GAMMA NEUTRAL!" to seperate parts of his army. The sky became shrouded with colored beams going every which way! There were numerous casualties on both sides, but in the end, the Judoon forced Vrkn's army back so far as to their original base at White Wolf Mountain. But, the Judoon where not notified of the doomsday device! Suddenly, the Slitheen activated it wiping out about 1/4 of the Judoon, but the remaining ones fleed back to their homeworld. ---- Back at Vrkn's base in White Wolf Mountain, Vrkn devised an invasion plan. With the wall seperating the two sectors of Asgarnia destroyed, he could freely invade whenever he wanted. He sent a letter to his friend, Tn'tw Jtrt. It read: Hjfgd Tn'tw Jtrt, Ffjasdio hlfs poropwe sdkfjkds otpyopr. Pjdkfld gfjklgtoi hgfh klko fhsdkfl fkslhgfkg iritp jglkf: 55 N, 45 E, 67 W, 567 S. Jkhgl, Mll'kh Vrkn Which translates as, Dear Tn'tw Jtrt, Some casualties here on this "Gaelanore". Please mobilize troops and amass them at this location: 55 N, 45 E, 67 W, 567 S. ''Undearingly, Mll'kh Vrkn Ugozima 19:03, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 22 "Damn it! Has this malfunctioned?" The device had killed a few Judoon, but the Judoon that were fleeing came back. Judoon show no fear. The Slitheen saw the spaceships, but didn't care. A few deaths, big deal. More Judoon will come, with more warships. ---- The Judoon which were retreating had returned, and found their assailants. The Judoon leader roared, and drew a sword and held it to Vrkn's throat. The Judoon units primed their weapons, as a warning to the strange opposition. "Judoon will serve justice! I challenge you to a duel! Me and you. No one else. If your troops attack me, mine will copy. Agreed! Good, then we will begin" The leader took the first attack, lunging for Vrkn's brain. ---- Dalek Thay thought about just bombing the strange aliens, but decided to fullfil his mission; seek and destroy the Asgarnian Marine Corps. Thay hovered towards Falador, activating his sensors to track them all down. Then he met up with Cyranus Fel-Fotch. "Dalek Thay, sir! Look above you! The sky has shadowed, the Judoon warships are very close!" "Impressive, Raxacoricofallapatorian. But for now, kill any marine corp you see and get more humans to be processed! Obey!" The Slitheen nodded and walked off. Thay exterminated a junior private. Arnie 19:26, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 23 Vrkn stood in a Judoon warship, pondering how to fight the leader. If Jtrt's troops came now, it could mean disaster for his troops. Then the leader attacked! With no stamina to keep his reflexes going, Vrkn's head quickly fell from its neck, spreading teal blood across the metallic floor. At that moment, Jtrt and his troops landed at Vrkn's HQ, where they saw one of the tall warships. Jtrt ran inside, and in a fit of rage at seeing his best friend dead, he quickly killed the Judoon Leader. The rest of the Judoon attacked, but Jtrt took them all out singlehandedly, except for twelve. Defying the nature of the Judoon, they fleed, and swore never (hint hint, TED) to come back. ---- Jtrt and his troops marched up to Burthorpe, where they set the city alight, and then set up camp. "Sighh..." sighed Jtrt as he watched the townspeople brule`e. He missed Vrkn so much, and now hated those stupid Judoon! Arggh! But, in the midst of this reverie he was abducted by a metallic creature! "Time to dieeeeeeeeeeeeee...." whispered the droning voice. ---- While this was happening, about 120 of the remaning 550 of the Smhkclh'pmjt Order abandoned Jtrt and Burthorpe for the light side. They reversed a flag and trooped down to Falador to help defend. Odd storyline, eh? 20:59, 27 October 2007 (UTC) 24 The group of marines in the Mining Guild were still waiting for Demansio to some back. To their luck, he did after a long while. He and Marine Nyenson came down the ladder. "I told you I'd be right back!" Demansio hollered down. The Marine that came down with him had very damaged armor on. His normally full set of arrows was down to five. Some of the marines crowded by the Knight and his Marine. "Did anything happen while you were above ground?" "How are the other companies holding up?" "Where's S Battalion?" "Does Misthalin know about this battle?" Demansio was bombarded with questions. "While I was above ground some sort of music started playing. Taverley and Burthorpe went under heavy assault. They and their med-station probably took around 95% casualties, if not more. Sarim burned down. I don't know about their battalion that was supposed to send most of their forces to Falador to reinforce us." After hearing that, everyone expected imminent defeat. No less than a minute later, the platoon from R Company and the majority of S Battalion came in. Most of the men in the Mining Guild started to cheer to know that they weren't the only ones left. After most of the men had settled down, McWhite walked over to Tumarrin. "Did you tell S and R units the order?" "Yes, sir." Tumarrin responded. "This is all that's left of R Company and S Battalion though, besides random marines that might've fled from it." "From what?" McWhite urgently asked. "From the attack. Sarim burned to the ground." Tumarrin told. McWhite, though scared for his Marine Corps, started to think. Before the battle, he had 200 marines. The platoon that was waiting in the Mining Guild before the large other group of marines came in had 21 soldiers. The group from R Company and S Battalion had 65 marines. That means, at the most, the Asgarnian Marine Corps lost 114 soldiers, less than what was anticipated. McWhite let out a loud call to get everyone's attention. "All mages, go over to that side of the pit." he ordered pointed the side of the mining pit that didn't have the ladder. "Everyone else, go to that side." He pointed to the side that had the ladder. He walked over to the magicians. There was 20 in the group. He started to order, "Guys, I need you all to teleport me and two of you to Varrock for an emergency diplomatic situation." As ordered, he was teleported to Varrock. Momentarily later, two of the teleporters teleported with him. The highest ranking magician, a Knight Captain, told the group to stay in the Mining Guild, and that McWhite would be in Varrock for a bit. ---- In Varrock, McWhite and the two magicians were taken prisoner by the guards, because the guards thought they were hostile. 21:25, 27 October 2007 (UTC)